Fatal Attraction
by Apricot-Angel
Summary: Fatal Attraction Selphie always knew how to get what she wants. But perhaps her methods are a tad...INSANE. SelphiexRiku.


**Fatal Attraction**

*******

_Dear diary,_

_It's now Day 86 and I still haven't made ANY progress since the beginning, and now am starting to feel it's hopeless. I've honestly tried everything. I smile! I giggle! I wear my glossiest lip gloss and he STILL doesn't notice me! Is he just being plain MEAN? Or is it possible I'm just not trying hard enough? Of course with a guy like him I need to play it extra cool ...and smart. I need another plan..._

_Now .Now, now, now. Now, now, now..._

Selphie instantly closed the journal with a slam, heaving a fatigued sigh. She needed to relax and refocus herself on what she was striving for.

Persistence is the key.

Persistence is the key.

Of course, Selphie Tilmitt could completely to that outmoded proverb. If anyone on Destiny Islands knew what it meant to be annoyingly relentless and pushy until she was granted her way, it was Selphie herself. But even little miss ambitious was starting to feel the bleakness swallowing her ever-high morale.

On the occasional lunchtime, Selphie would take the random classic romance novel she had in tow and headed over to the seat in the library that conveniently overlooked the usual hangout spot of Sora, Kairi and Riku.

But instead of divulging her keen mind into the surreal world depicted within the pages of the book, Selphie indulged in other thoughts; pertaining to a particular platinum haired boy she had her eye on for a while.

She'd watch him closely with deep intrigue. The way his endlessly deep aquamarine eyes narrowed as he laughed unrestrained over Sora's daily fumblings. How he stood so tall and straight and firm, watching over his friends with a fiery determination to protect them. The way he walked, perfectly straight and rhythmically with each silent step. The possibility for someone like him to say so little, and yet mean so much when he did murmur a sentence through his perfect lips...

Riku was the epitome of poise and sheer masculinity. He was on the exact opposite end of the spectrum to Selphie.

And of course to Selphie, what was unknown to her had intrigued her. She pursued Riku with determination, earnestly hoping the seventeen year old would come to terms with Selphie's painfully obvious public displays of affection and, perhaps, he'd reciprocate those feelings.

But, as guessed, those hopes had stayed at that. Simple, measly _hopes_. Yet Selphie could not yield to Riku's apathy- such was not her nature!

But no matter how much Selphie annoyed Riku, batted her cute little eyelashes, or tried to nudge him in _that_ general direction of her feelings for him, Riku would not budge.

And so Selphie pondered- if he wasn't interested in her, what kind of girls was he into?

She mused over this so intensely that as she stumbled into her History classroom, she'd realised that class wasn't in session for another fifteen minutes. She sighed, however resumed putting her things down on her desk when she caught glimpse of a group of teenage boys snickering in the corner while looking at a photograph.

Her heart leapt with joy when she caught sight of Riku's charming grin as he snickered in unison with Tidus and Wakka. Selphie asserted her apparent nosiness by strutting towards the boys and snatched the photo to see what the fuss was about.

"What's this?" she asked. She couldn't understand what was so entertaining about a photograph of a bird's eye view of Sora conversing with Kairi. Although the photograph made Selphie reconsider the fact that Kairi had denied they were an item when asked.

"Tidus took this pic of them yesterday. It's funny, ya?" chuckled Wakka.

"Thanks to my photography skills, there's no way Sora can deny that he so totally likes her!" Tidus commented smugly. Selphie rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Well, what did you expect? They always had a thing for each other, duh!" Selphie replied condescendingly, as if that fact was blatantly obvious.

"Well, I can't blame him. I mean, Kairi's a babe," said Tidus, shrugging with nonchalance. Riku nodded, still looking at the photograph.

"Mm, cute."

Selphie stifled a gasp, turning her head fully to face Riku. She couldn't have misheard him, surely not. It was only as the bell rang loudly and the students filed in to their seats that Selphie realised Riku's attraction to Kairi and her heart broke.

Her secret desire to be with him, her hopes shattered like a mosaic, a dance of gleaming fragments. In the advent of her hopes' death, came along five stages of grieving. Denial. Isolation...

"Hey Kairi, over here!"

..._Anger_.

The ferocity of her bitterness and anger of defeat surely had to have painted Selphie green as she observed the rapport between Riku and Kairi and the others.

Kairi swayed rhythmically towards the group, her smile as warm and soft as the sun that radiated in the endless blue sky. The red and orange hues of the afternoon radiated off Kairi's smooth crimson hair, giving her that 'angel-like' effect, much to Selphie's distaste.

She was perfect, as was he. Match made in heaven.

Selphie's frown had become deeply imbedded in her facial features, as if it were sculpted in hard, cold rock. Her thinking face.

So _Kairi_ was the kind of girls Riku had a soft spot for...?

Like a brightly lit light bulb, a brilliant idea flashed in Selphie's mind. A fool-proof, sure-fire plan that was sure to work. It just had to.

Selphie made a quick getaway from the now deserted school grounds, rushing through the quiet island neighbourhood when she sprinted up the small steps of the veranda of Kairi's warm, modest home and knocked urgently on the door.

Kairi who was still in her school uniform answered, astonished by the sudden stress Selphie had displayed upon her features.

"Selphie?"

"I, um...I need your English notes!" she made up any excuse to get inside.

"Y-yeah, sure come on in." Kairi allowed her access, leading her down the narrow hallway into her cosy, neatly kept bedroom. The state of Kairi's cleanly dwelling only reiterated how unlike Selphie was to the red-head, as she then recalled the cataclysmic mess of a bedroom awaiting her back at home.

"I'll get my notes, I'll be back in a second," informed Kairi as she left the room in search of her English book, which left Selphie alone to ponder.

Selphie could not fathom what redeeming qualities Kairi possessed that had put her on a pedestal above Selphie. Not that Selphie had anything against her friend, but it wasn't fair. When Selphie wants something, _indeed _she wants it. And she gets it. _Always_.

And Kairi was not letting her have what she wanted.

Suddenly her attention was refocussed on Kairi's half-ajar wardrobe full of clothes. Selphie stared aimlessly into the closet flooded with a large array of little pink outfits Kairi adorned on a regular basis. Selphie frowned in disapproval of the indecent exposure the outfits revealed of Kairi's flesh. Although she had the body for it, Selphie couldn't fathom what could possibly be beneficial to such indecency.

"_I can't blame him. I mean, Kairi's a babe"_

A sudden idea crossed Selphie's mind. It was not a minor thought- ideas to Selphie were seemingly epiphanic moments of her life. A wicked grin crossed the brunette's face as she began to ravage through Kairi's belongings.

When Kairi returned with her neat stack of notes, she'd discovered her emerald green-eyed friend had disappeared, along with an inexplicable mess that had exploded in her wardrobe.

***

That infamous look of fiery determination Selphie often sported was definitely present the next morning. She'd heard from Sora that on the usual weekend, Riku would often spend it by the beach, overlooking their childhood island playground. And that was the perfect place to dazzle him with the magnificence of Selphie Tilmitt. Especially with what Selphie had in store for him.

Up until that point, Selphie had not realised how much effort Kairi must put into her daily attire. All those zippers were no easy task.

After ten arduous minutes of fumbling and toying with the dozens of zippers, Selphie finally got on her outfit, hardly able to breathe. She hadn't taken note that Kairi's build was slimmer and smaller than Selphie's, but it was too late to back out now.

With one final tug at her impossibly short hemline, Selphie observed her new appearance in the full length mirror. She stared, feeling strange and foreign.

How girly she looked. How high-maintenance she seemed. How brave was she to wear such a daring outfit.

...How like_ Kairi_ did she look!

Selphie frowned at that last thought. She refused to settle for simply looking like Kairi. She needed to go _beyond _Kairi. She needed to be more bold and daring with her look.

Selphie's gaze lingered over by her barely used hairstraightener that was lying on her dresser. With much hesitation, she burnt her hair dead straight. In this case, the cute chestnut brown coloured flicked up ends were _out._ If Selphie wanted to succeed, she needed to not only meet with Kairi's standards, but surpass them.

Selphie was feeling particularly bold that day and dared to swipe a layer of ruby red lipstick on her lips. Afraid her new appearance would dishearten her, Selphie left her house without a second's glance back.

Without further delay, Selphie headed down to the beach and, to her triumph, she found Riku sitting on the shore just as she expected. Her heart started to thump violently, preparing to make her grand entrance...

"_Selphie_?"

She leapt with a start, astonished by how quickly Riku detected her presence.

"Uh, h-hi-"

Selphie stopped in mid-sentence to mentally slap herself. Her grand entrance was supposed to sweep Riku off his feet and make him marvel at how wonderful Selphie really was. Selphie was supposed to prove she could be just as confident and sensual as Kairi.

She took a deep breath to start over. "Hey Riku,"

Riku gawked, the shape of his mouth and his eyes appeared larger than usual, just as Selphie hoped he would react. As Selphie sauntered clumsily over to the boy, her feet too big for Kairi's dainty pink shoes, and indulged in the way Riku's eyes raked over her new appearance.

"Is that really you Selphie?" Riku stood up, eyeing the female suspiciously. When he didn't receive a satisfying answer (he simply received a flirty giggle, courtesy of Selphie), Riku cleared his throat, trying to relieve the awkwardness he was experiencing.

"Um...so what brings you here? Aren't you usually with Tidus and Wakka?"

"Who cares about them!" dismissed Selphie, waving the question off with a flick of her wrist, "Besides, all they ever do is play, breath and speak of Blitzball. I'm fed up!"

"Really...?" Riku smirked, his aquamarine eyes lighting up, "you hate that game too?"

Selphie blinked, feeling a sudden surge that Riku actually appeared to be interested with what Selphie had to say.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Selphie smiled triumphantly when she heard Riku laugh and she joined in with him.

It was an absolutely surreal feeling for Selphie to actually spend quality time with the person she yearned to be with the most. Riku, for the first time, _wanted _to be with her.

"Selphie," Riku murmured as the pair sat down on the beach, overlooking the horizon, "I was thinking, maybe... we should hang out sometime. Y'know escape this Blitzball craze that's making everyone on this island insane."

Selphie laughed heartily, "Yeah sure, I'd love to."

"Great."

She loved how Riku smiled broadly and was looking straight into her eyes and not her exposed, heaving chest. She really couldn't breathe in these clothes, and was relishing in finally being able to take it off afterward.

***

_Dear Diary,_ Selphie wrote, heaving a dreamy sigh and she dangled her legs carelessly over the edge of the wooden pier. _Love really does conquer ALL- mission accomplished! Riku finally asked me out, although it took a lot of persuasion on my part, seeing I had to_

"Sora!" Selphie squealed, hiding away her dairy when she caught Sora trying to look over her shoulder. Sora blinked bewilderingly, agape when he saw the 'brand new' Selphie.

"What have you done to yourself?" he asked.

"A change is as good as a holiday," lied Selphie, desperately hoping to do away with Sora before he got curious and pressed further.

"I don't get it," Sora mused, scratching the back of his head, "I thought you looked fine the way you were."

The afternoon sun was setting, and Selphie concluded it was time to head home and relieve herself of her pink, clothed prison. As she walked through the empty pathways absent-mindedly, she suddenly bumped into someone unconsciously.

"Oh! Sorry I-"

Her heart suddenly went into overdrive the second time today when she once again came face-to-face with Riku and was alone with him.

"Hey," said Riku, straining a smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Selphie, finally noticing how Riku's gaze over her conveyed discomfort rather than desire.

The teenager heaved an exasperated sigh, pressing his fingers to his temples, thinking. "Selphie, if you don't mind me saying so, but..." he muttered delicately, "...those clothes, the hair...they're not _you_. And by the way you have lipstick on your teeth."

Selphie squeaked in horror, swiftly turning her back to Riku to fix herself up. She ran her finger over her stained teeth hastily, trying to stop herself hyperventilating from the terror of the circumstance.

"But it's just like Kairi!" she cried.

"What?"

"The photograph. The one that you said she's cute. I thought... that you liked.._._"

"Yeah, I meant Kairi _with_ Sora was cute-" Riku paused, eyeing Selphie up and down before asking incredulously, "you mean you did all this for _me_?"

Selphie eyes widened, cheeks burning like fire. She'd just realised the enormity in the fact she'd just professed how attracted she was to him to change herself for his sake. Riku noticed as well.

"I...I'm flattered Selphie," his eyes diverted to his feet, "But I...I'd always liked you. I just didn't think we had anything in common. That is until today, which was why I had the courage to ask you out."

Selphie laughed with relief and then there, right in the middle of the empty street, Riku leant over and kissed Selphie, with new sensations taking over.

The pair said their stunned goodbyes and with that, Selphie headed home with an additional bounce to her step.

Meanwhile, Selphie's classmate Kairi was sitting in her bedroom musing over her homework when she'd heard from the window the ill-toned singing of a familiar voice. Kairi chuckled quietly to herself upon seeing a very happy Selphie skipping home when suddenly something struck her as odd.

It was only until Selphie disappeared that Kairi realised her clothes looked strangely familiar...


End file.
